


Make it work

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dejarik, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A game of Dejarik and a happy relationship
Relationships: Jaina Solo/Jag Fel/Zekk
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Make it work

**Author's Note:**

> I've struggles with the "who to ship Jaina with" question for a long time and finally decided to go with polyamory. This is my first work for it and I'm so happy I wrote something Star Wars again. Feels like coming home <3

They still had several hours of hyperspace travel ahead and Jaina watched the Dejarik match get more and more heated. Jag had switched to Cheunh for his curses and Zekk looked about ready to destroy the board. Jaina herself was having a great time and had already had to hide more than one burst of laughter. 

Finally, when Zekk managed to kick one of Jag’s figures out of the game by using semi-legal tactics and Jag let out a string of profanities, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Both of them immediately turned their attention to her, somewhere between worried and confused. Had they even forgotten about her presence? Jaina laughed harder at the thought, feeling her stomach hurt. It had been a while since she’d had this much fun.

“Did … do you even see yourselves?” she managed to ask, trying to recall Jedi meditation to calm herself. It wasn’t very successful but there was no one around to blame her and laughter was healthy, wasn’t it?

“Uhm…” They looked at each other and back at her before shrugging. “That bad?” Jag dared to say.

“If I recorded this, I could sell it for a lot of money. Though people would think I hired actors to impersonate you.”

“That bad,” Zekk confirmed with a sigh. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be, it was fun. Just be a little less competitive, maybe?”

“Old habits, I guess.” Zekk smiled at them before reaching out to pull them both close. Jaina let out a startled sound – even after all these years she wasn’t used to his sudden actions. Jag was off worse, though, and his shocked face made her burst into laughter again. This time, they joined her soon enough, showing her once again that had made the right choice by making this relationship work.


End file.
